Cinq
by peeps42
Summary: A Chlex. It's a future fic from different points in time, each chapter is a different POV from the most important men in Chloe's life.
1. The World Begins to Disappear

Don't own anything Smallville but if I were a writer on that show I'd give Lex, Lionel, Chloe and Pete more time.  
  
They are the best characters and are pretty interesting and I really love Lionel don't know why but you gotta love a villain.  
  
Plus in no reality is anyone's Dad as good looking as Mr. Kent I'm sorry people may be creeped out by this statement but he's a DILF.  
  
Summery: A Chlex, it's a future fic and each chapter is a different POV from the most important men in Chloe's life. It is about random moments each viewed that regarded Chloe and Lex and the way thing turned out.  
  
It was originally just supposed to be a one story but my muse Mercutio Sebastian Schlamdinger (yes my muse has a whole name but so does my other one) is evil and made me do a five-part story. Also to my beta love you Yo-yo thanks for the support and just listening to me babble. Oh and you have to read her she is an amazing writer who I am extremely jealous of.  
  
Cinq: The World Begins to Disappear or Gabe's Story  
  
I have been a good, strong, loving and loyal man, father, grandfather, and friend. But now I am tired.  
  
Chloe said that to me, not the second part but the first part.  
  
She said to me on father's day the year she died.  
  
The reason she said that to me in true Chloe fashion was to butter me up. I should of known but it really doesn't matter.  
  
I already knew that she and Lex were dating I was dealing with it. Yet they seemed happy together I had seen one of their fights before but it was some what amusing because it was actually about Lex not wanting her to go out and search for some freak of the week.  
  
I sided with Lex of course, seeing him worried about my baby girl well that helped me to deal with the situation. I realized that Lex was just as worried maybe even more for Chloe than I was. That was in October the year before.  
  
This was June and well Chloe had started acting strange of late and I could not figure out why.  
  
So when she gave me a very big present and said that above statement to me I knew something was up.  
  
When I called her on it she just giggled.  
  
Oh god, Chloe just giggled in human speak she was nervous and trying to cover it up. I knew what it was.  
  
"You're pregnant?"  
  
Chloe could never hide anything from me and from the tense look on her face I was right.  
  
"Oh boy," I mumbled then fainted.  
  
When I regained consciousness, I looked up to see two sets of eyes looking at me. One was hazel my daughter Chloe; the other blue my daughter's boyfriend Lex.  
  
The father of my grandchild or children, the man who deflowered my daughter, I was about to punch him but then I remembered this was the man my daughter loves, and also my boss. So I opted to lie my head back and close my eyes hoping I'd wake up from this nightmare. I opened them still two people looking down on me.  
  
"Oh God," I murmured then groaned.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yeah sweetheart?"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Well that was one of the most loaded questions I ever heard.  
  
"For the time being I think I should just stay on the floor."  
  
"That would be a good idea sir," said Lex.  
  
Sir? Oh no I knew what's to happen next, I only called my wife's father sir and that was when I was asking for her hand in marriage. Well I will have to agree I didn't want my daughter and grandchildren to be treated like the town's pariah.  
  
"Go ahead ask me Lex what you want to ask. I know my answer and no one can change it."  
  
I saw Chloe's face whiten and Lex seemed surprised. I figured if they can spring this on me on my day then I can make them worry that I'll say no. Plus how many times could you hear Lex Luthor my boss call someone sir. It's a great ego boost.  
  
"Sir I love your daughter, I make her happy and she me. I hope you take that into consideration."  
  
"Lex I have worked with you for three years now I have never known you to bull shit me so just ask the question."  
  
"Sir, I would like to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Both looked at me in shock. They thought I would say no. God do I love turnabout, but they both look a little disappointed. Chloe must have had a rant and Lex had a speech prepared for this. How often can you surprise these two now that's what I call an ego boost.  
  
"Do you still want to give me your rant Chloe but I am sort of interested to hear Lex's speech also."  
  
Both of them blushed at that. That was fun I had made my daughter and a man who never seems to change from his pale look both blush. I started to think of this situation and started laughing.  
  
This had to be the strangest thing in the world.  
  
We were in Smallville the capital of weird shit, Lex a man who is LUTHOR, was nervous, had blushed, and my boss all at the same time. My daughter was pregnant going to marry as I said a LUTHOR. The whole time I was lying on my back my legs propped up on my Laz-E-Boy and both were hovering over me as if it was the most natural and normal day in the world.  
  
But well Lex lost his hair because meteors, was the son of the devil and my daughter had a wall of weird. So I guess this was pretty tame to what they had experienced.  
  
I smile when I think back to the times before I got a call from Lex one afternoon to tell me that Chloe had been in accident, where I run up to a mangled car that was hers, finding my daughter severed in half, my granddaughter decapitated, and my grandson alive.  
  
I try and forget how Chloe's eyes would express everything that was going on. It's the same eyes that Gabriel my grandson has, who my son-in-law left me to take care of.  
  
I could understand since every time you look in his hazel eyes you see Chloe peering out of them. Then I flash back to Chloe dead and it breaks my heart.  
  
So here I sit in Chloe's car from high school, the red bug with the top up. It is currently raining outside, Gabriel is with Lana and Pete, and they are watching him for the afternoon.  
  
I pull out a gun I had bought six years ago intending to use it the day after my daughter's funeral.  
  
Instead I needed to raise Gabriel. So I kept it hidden away with one bullet in its chamber waiting, I hope that nothing happened to it after six years.  
  
Oh well I place the gun to my chest where my heart should be but I figure after all these years it's gone.  
  
I take a deep breath and squeeze.  
  
The world begins to disappear. 


	2. Never See My Friend Agian

Don't own Smallville or anything of the sort else I would have Lex and Chloe hook-up. Also you may have read this before so if you have this takes place a few years after the last story occurred.  
  
Cinq: Never See My Friend Again or Clark's Story  
  
Strange was not the word going through my mind on September 21, 2003. The word was fucking-a, I had heard this guy that I would chill with while in Metropolis, he'd use that word when he had no words to describe how he was feeling or his reaction to something. I should mention he is a writer.  
  
However I am going off on a tangent and the reason that Clark "son of bible thumping sheep Jonathan and Martha" Kent was using such foul language? Well I had just come back from my self-made exodus and was going to all my friends to apologize for deserting them and such. My father had given me a lecture on why I should apologize even though I think they would understand.  
  
But this is Jonathan Kent we are talking about the man of a thousand morals and bible quotes. So I had to do it. My first stop was the Sullivan house. It would be two birds with one stone.  
  
Apologize to Chloe for not telling her about me and Lana, and Lana for just leaving her and letting her watch as I rode off into the sunset high on a red meteor rock. Next stop would be Pete then last but not least Lex for not being at his wedding when I was the best man. But he had told me there would be no wedding.  
  
As I drove up to the house I noticed a nice car sitting out front. I could already see the personalized license plates, "Lex 4" it was a small and probably could reach 0-60 in 5 seconds.  
  
First I was delighted instead it would be three birds with one stone then finally Pete's. As I walked up to the car I should have wondered why exactly Lex would be over at 6 pm on a Tuesday but I was too caught up in the idea of what the hell I would say to everyone. I parked across the street from the house and started towards it, and as I bypassed the car. That's when I saw it from the corner of my eye.  
  
A flash of blond hair from the back seat.  
  
I stopped and pivoted slowly to see my best friend straddling my other best friend both caught up in the heat of passion evidently. All I could do was stare and I finally knew what that guy meant when he said fucking-a.  
  
So I stood and stared then I heard a giggle coming from the car this was definitely not Chloe. Just some person who happened to have blond hair, making out with Lex in front of Chloe's house. That's when I saw it a flash of hazel eyes looking at me then followed by a gasp and the two quickly pulling away.  
  
Following that my life became a little stranger, would be the choice explanation, but hell I could only think, fucking-a.  
  
I learned how Chloe had started working for Lionel then one of her first accomplishments on the job, was she found out what happened to Lex and helped to save him. It turned out Helen had been plotting some weird way of extracting vengeance on, not Lionel but Lillian Luthor.  
  
Helen was promptly put away in a mental ward some where in the Pacific. Then Chloe and Lex happened.  
  
Progressively I was told. They said you could call it transference, lust but they were in love and so was I.  
  
Sadly it was with Chloe, that old saying about not knowing what you've got til it's gone is true and well my father would have been saying a very loud told you so. However I did not know this at this point yet.  
  
Instead I learned how my soul mate Lana had taken comfort in the arms of my best friend Pete. They both felt ashamed and didn't know how to tell me but in the end I was fine. The only reason was because of Chloe. Like I said before in love but did not know.  
  
All I knew was that every time I watched her and Lex get more cozy the more I wanted to bash in Lex's skull or drag Chloe off to my fortress of solitude in a caveman like fashion. I did neither instead in some sadomasochist way I encouraged the relationship and became Lex's confidant regarding everything Chloe. I lived vicariously through him but when they got engaged, announced a coming child and eloped with me, Pete, Lana and Gabe in tow to witness the happy union, I realized my time was running short. I had to make my move to get Chloe, all I thought about was myself nothing more.  
  
So a year later on September 21, 2004 I admitted to Chloe I loved her and that I was an alien. After she asked me to be her son's godfather I should add. I know selfish and such but I am digressing.  
  
She hurt me by first hugging me and then saying she did not feel that way about me. Then she walked out leaving a stunned alien in her wake. I watched her car leave the driveway then drive out into the spring plain rain. In other words it was raining as hard as fucking possible. So I ran out into the rain to make sure she got home ok. I got there and was running along side her car and could hear her phone conversation with Lex.  
  
I looked ahead and saw the drunk driver swerving and knew in the back of my mind that he would crash into Chloe. I didn't care though, she broke my heart and watched as the car hit Chloe's car.  
  
I watched as her seat belt snap knocking her out then launching her through the windshield.  
  
I watched as she was cut in half by the windshield and blood started pouring out of her.  
  
I walked or ran I don't remember but I went over to the accident sight and saw my best friend laying there her eyes opened somewhat but a glassy look evident.  
  
I looked down to see she ended at her torso her legs lying a foot away. Then I noticed how here stomach looked deflated and saw my godson and goddaughter lying there. My godson moving, his eyes open but not crying, his twin was not so lucky. Her innocent head lying inches away from her small eight month old body. Then he opened his eyes and looked at me with Chloe's exact eyes that had the look of "You could have prevented this, why didn't you?"  
  
That's when I stopped seeing I only heard the sound of Lex yelling over the phone, my godson started crying and the distant sound of sirens in the distance.  
  
I ran.  
  
A few days later was the funeral. It was for the two of them. Chloe was in the casket with her daughter in her arms. Lillian was to be her name if she had lived; she had blond hair like Chloe but blue eyes like Lex's.  
  
In the graveyard I stood on one side of the casket Lex on the other holding his son. I looked into his eyes once and saw some of the Lex my friend still alive. Lex named his son Gabriel Alexander Sullivan-Luthor then gave him to Gabe to raise. Lex disappeared into the recesses of the business world he didn't see much of his son. But what am I to talk I didn't see much of my adopted nephew since a week after his mother died I left Smallville to travel the world and find a way to fill the void that was made when Chloe died.  
  
In other words I ran again another exodus in just a little over a year.  
  
I finally returned for another funeral after six years.  
  
This time if was for Gabe after raising his namesake that had Chloe's eyes he shot himself in the heart and Chloe's car. I got to the funeral and again I stood on one side, Lex on another and he was standing side by side with his son.  
  
To his right was a short blonde woman he called her Faith or Hope or Mercy. She was his bodyguard and she looked remarkably like Chloe. But when she talked she evidently did not have Chloe's wit or flair and when you looked in her eyes none of the light that some how always seem to reflect in them. I felt a little bad for him but what can I say I work with a woman on the Daily Planet who has her personality, is her cousin and I save her every chance I get.  
  
However at the graveyard when Gabe was being lowered into the ground I met his eyes and saw nothing. My friend Lex was dead.  
  
Luthors can never die physically but emotionally?  
  
Hell yes.  
  
I would never see my friend again.  
  
This has been re-edited but if something does not make sense please let me know I need criticism. (Note that I did not say I like it but if you like [or don't like] anything just let me know.) So just click on the little button down below. Come on you know you want to. Also please let me know if I should continue on this story at all. There is more, I have Pete, Lex and another but if it is hopeless please let me know. 


	3. We Live in a Beautiful World

This is from Pete's POV I don't know why but I love Pete he reminds me of one my old friends. Oh yeah I should tell you that this is set 10 plus years (IF my calculations are correct I will mention I suck in math) after the last chapter.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers I love it all. Also to the Die Hard I am trying to use commas more often I swear. Thanks Pineapple I was smiling like the Cheshire Cat on Acid when I read your review. To scifichick774 yeah my muse Mercutio is a cad and was feeling really angsty. Also he kidnapped my other muse Benvolio so I had to comply with his wishes.  
  
***********************  
  
Cinq: We live in a Beautiful World or Pete's Story  
  
I was the guy who stayed behind and let my friends reach glory. My years of glory had already peaked. Clark was just the guy who followed Lana around like he was a little lost puppy and Chloe was the weird chick that wrote the school newspaper and had some weird wall hall of fame.  
  
I had peaked in high school I was the star football player and homecoming and prom king, my girlfriend Lana was homecoming and prom queen and local princess.  
  
My friends had peaked when they were outside of those walls.  
  
Chloe lived more in her 18 years than most people do all their lives.  
  
My buddy Clark left Smallville became a reporter, Superman, and has probably saved the world more times than I would like to know. It would probably give me more grey hairs.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Lana and I were there for Gabe when he needed someone to baby-sit for Gabriel. I was his godfather and Lana his godmother. Lex came to us after Chloe's funeral and asked us. I could not refuse, but I would have said yes anyways.  
  
What I mean is that at that moment he could of asked me to apologize to his father and I would of. I realized he was broken up about Chloe dying but I didn't know how badly.  
  
When he left Gabriel with Gabe I went to see him in the castle. We got to talking and he told me about his last conversation with Chloe. I tried looking shocked but he stopped me and said that I had to know.  
  
I admitted I did then he told me how he thought that Clark was at the scene of the accident and didn't help.  
  
I didn't say anything. Then I asked him why he was leaving his son with Gabe.  
  
He looked at me, well sort of at me we were both pretty drunk that night him more so than me in that he was drinking before I got there.  
  
"Pete I want you and Lana to help Gabe he will need help not financially but well you know to baby-sit and such. Just help him."  
  
"But why leave your son?"  
  
"Pete I can't give my son the kind of unconditional love that is needed to bring up a healthy kid. I want him to have at least some good memories of his life and have an actually childhood. I am afraid that I will raise him the same way my father did me and I know Luthor's aren't supposed to be afraid or give up this is for his own good."  
  
I knew he was lying but I didn't have enough time to call him on his explanation or reply to it because I looked over to see a passed out Lex. So I just sat there letting the conversation swirl around my head until sleep claimed me.  
  
Lex left before I woke up the next morning, there was a note and some papers attached.  
  
The note read:  
  
Pete  
  
I know we will never be true friends and we both know why. I still am asking you to help Gabe in raising my son. Could you please give these documents to Lana it's about the Talon.  
  
Lex  
  
PS I took a dollar from your wallet I sort of needed it.  
  
That was it nothing more and it was the strangest thing I probably had ever seen Lex do. I was also confused as hell why would he need a dollar? He was a billionaire, and then I started entertaining the idea that he had become one of those eccentric rich guys or had truly lost it since Chloe and Lillian had died.  
  
When I got back to The Talon Lana of course had to ask me every single detail and I told her what I could remember. Scotch makes everything a little fuzzy. I handed her the papers, which she read then hugged and kissed me.  
  
"Pete did you read these?"  
  
"No I figured they were between you and Lex so really didn't think it was my business."  
  
"Well, we own the Talon!" she squealed.  
  
"What? What!"  
  
"Yeah that dollar he took was so he could sell you his share. We own the Talon Pete!" That was a good day and an even better night. I still owe Lex for that. It was nice for the next few years we helped Gabe raise Gabriel, we saw Lex at least four times a year, but what about Clark?  
  
I had no idea he left right after Chloe's funeral and none of us had heard anything from him. It wasn't until Gabe's funeral did I see him again.  
  
We talked briefly about what, I have no idea I never thought I would see the day where I would just bullshit my way through a conversation with a former good friend but I did.  
  
Following that Lex took Gabriel back to Metropolis, the house although no one lived there it had a caretaker to insure its survival.  
  
Everyone in Smallville knew the story of the Sullivan's and Lex. We kept our mouths shut though. I must say I was happy when those papers came calling all those years ago that no one said a word about the incident. None of us wanted to relive that tragedy or force Gabriel to.  
  
I watched, as the whole town did, as Lex became something worse than his father. When Lionel did finally die it was on my birthday and a day before Lex had left some cryptic message on my voice mail saying he had finally figured out what to get me. I never told Lana I don't think she'd be able to handle it. I don't know what Chloe would think about this how her husband had changed. How he became the very thing he swore he'd never become, but I can't judge.  
  
On her birthday, on the day she died, her wedding anniversary, I have wanted him to succeed but then I think of Chloe and what she'd say. There was one day that if I had heard Clark was dead I might have just shrugged my shoulders.  
  
It was the day my daughter Chloe was born. I held her tiny body in my arms and I swore that I would never let any harm come to her. In that moment I understood why Lex was hell bent of destroying Clark. Clark could have helped save Chloe and his daughter but instead he let them get hit and didn't even help. I knew that if anything happened to Lana or my children and I knew the person who did it.  
  
I would kill them or something to that effect and so I let Lex hunt Clark/Superman.  
  
But then I hear my conscience (it sounds a lot like Chloe) and regret those thoughts.  
  
Some time after I had married Lana, Gabe in the ground, and Gabriel in Metropolis and in the Tabloids more than needed, we had our first three children; I was cleaning the attic out like the good husband I am.  
  
I had found some home tapes, which was strange since most of our tapes had been converted into DVD's. So I showed Lana who started digging through out stuff, found a VCR popped in a tape and watched. As soon as we started watching it we wanted to immediately take it out and we knew what the rest of the tapes contained.  
  
"So what should we do with it?" asked Lana.  
  
"We should send it to Gabriel," I said.  
  
"Don't you think it might be to painful?"  
  
"I don't know but I think he should see this."  
  
So the next day we sent it to Gabriel. Soon after he stopped appearing in the Tabloids, was looking cleaner, sober more like the person Chloe and Lex (the one I knew) would want him to be.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
I looked in the newspaper today it was talking about how Gabriel Luthor donated 20 million dollars to MADD in honor of his mother on the 20th anniversary of her death. I showed the article to Lana who smiled started tearing up but then told our son PJ to get his feet off the table.  
  
Just random moments like that make me remember Chloe. Maybe I am getting old or sentimental or something but I remember what Chloe told me when she was pregnant.  
  
"What are you so worried about Pete?" Chloe asked me.  
  
"I don't know it's just have you thought about what type of place you are bringing this kid into?" I answered a question with a question.  
  
"Yes I have."  
  
"So you know what I mean."  
  
"Pete," then Chloe pointed to a family at a park across the street that were just laughing and playing. "It's just a random moment they may be so happy right now but could be at one another's throats in a few hours, still. There is something to be said about how special we are and how each moment is," she looked at me her eyes sparkling, "we live in a beautiful world."  
  
Then she covered up her one moment of venerability to me by saying she thought the hormones were kicking in.  
  
But she always was right.  
  
We live in a beautiful world. *************************  
  
Ok the next chapter will be Lex POV but I am still sort of sorting it out. But if you feel this story is just hopeless review or if you like it review. In other words please review. 


	4. Sympathy for the Devil

Title: Cinq: Sympathy for the Devil or Lex's Story  
  
Author: peepsRfun2eat (not people but the little things that come out around Easter!)  
  
Summary: How Chloe and Lex hooked up, then the downfall of their lives together.  
  
Dedication: First to my Beta Yo-yo (great writer you should really check her out) for looking through all this (I updated now you have to also!) To the people who have Environmental Science with me Christina, Erica, and Diana thank you so much for cheering me up that one-day. Then to all the reviewers sorry haven't updated my life got crazy.  
  
That's it on with the story.  
  
Sympathy for the Devil  
  
Johnny Cash once said a month after losing his wife that the hardest thing in life was losing your mate. I didn't quite believe it; I was bitter and angry after my 'mate' Helen had left me to die in the Mediterranean. I just thought he was some guy who thought he knew all about life because he was so old and famous. Celebrities imparting advice are usually wrong.  
  
I was right; one thing Johnny Cash never mentioned was how when you lose your mate your soul seems to leave you. He continued on for less than six months I had 10 plus years of being a zombie.  
  
When I first met Chloe I did what I often did in my life. I disregarded a person the first time I met them, but in reality would actually end up needing them. They'd become a potential enemy or ally. She was just some teenager with some weird hobby and theories of said hobby that had greatly affected my life.  
  
Sure I thought she was hot and I could understand the dilemma that Clark was having by deciding between the Chloe and Lana. I liked Lana, but she was too boring, all she saw was the end of high school. Chloe saw life and lived it how she wanted it to be, consequences be dammed.  
  
That was probably the reason I encouraged Clark to pursue Lana, because they made sense. I knew if Clark and Chloe got together it would end not just romantically, but also platonically their relationships. I knew that above all Clark would want to keep his friendship with Chloe and she probably felt the same.  
  
Then my marriage to Helen happened. Clark disappeared, Chloe started working for my father and Lana sought comfort with Pete. Gabe was the only constant. Strange isn't it?  
  
So when I first woke up from that coma after taking a swim with the fishes, I saw a blurred image of a blonde talking on a cell phone. I couldn't quite understand what was being said, but said blonde turned around and I got time to appreciate a very nice ass.  
  
The blonde noticed and looked at me then I looked at her and realized just whose ass I was ogling five seconds before.  
  
"Chloe?" I rasped out.  
  
"Well good evening Mr. Luthor, your father has been wondering when you would wake up. I'll talk to you later," she said into the cell phone then hung up.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I work for your father now, Lex."  
  
"What? Just how long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Three weeks. Don't worry everything is fine with Lexcorp my father handled it. So how are you?"  
  
"Confused. So what happened?"  
  
"Well from your lack of worry about your wife, I should let you know she was going to let you die and collect all of your insurance."  
  
"Did my father instigate this?"  
  
"Actually no. She had a grudge against your mother; well at least her mother had a grudge against yours. Something about yours stealing Lionel."  
  
"Yeah he sure was a great prize."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
After that we became friends of a sort, our verbal judo came back, but with sexual tension. Then one day at a party she kissed me. We were out in one of the castles many gardens and I was sitting down. It was mid-August so it was hotter than hell outside and she kissed me.  
  
It was so sweet and innocent, it was addicting. Then I kissed her and we were off on some mad train ride of hormones and lust. We were stopped by one of my father's lackeys who said that Lionel was looking for "Miss Sullivan".  
  
The next few months were a blur of great sex, love and actually feeling happy. We dated got engaged and eloped with friends and family in tow.  
  
The one thing I will always remember from my life is something that Chloe asked me one day after we were married, she was seven months pregnant and just sitting there reading some baby book.  
  
She turned and looked at me with the same eyes my son has.  
  
"Lex if you were given one year to have the perfect relationship, love, lust, and all that."  
  
"I already do," then I lay there on her chest, listened to her heartbeat and smelled her, she was surrounding me. I was quickly becoming a junkie, off of her. I started tracing patterns on her thigh, but she automatically hit me on the back of the head with said baby book.  
  
"Hey, no changing the subject," she whined.  
  
"I didn't know you considered this changing the subject," I said as I kissed her stomach.  
  
"Shut-up, just listen," she grabbed me by the sides of my face and held her gaze with mine for a few seconds then said. "If you could have the perfect relationship for one year, but give it up at the end of that year. Would you still go through the relationship or not knowing that you would have to give it all up?"  
  
I answered her by kissing her, but a true verbal answer? I never gave her one seeing as nearly a month and half later she was dead.  
  
Chloe became an angel and I became the devil incarnate. I sort of wish that I could go to heaven just to ask God that one question of why he allowed her to die. But I probably can't go considering the fact that I was a bigger bastard than my father.  
  
Still what about Clark?  
  
Shouldn't he hold some sort of blame also in the fact that I became a bastard like no other? I knew though from the start he was jealous and I enjoyed that I finally had something that he didn't have. He had a mom, a great relationship with his father two loyal best friends and love from a great woman. My mother was dead, my father an asshole, all my "friends" either bastards like me dead or in de-tox, and all the woman I were interested in, tried to kill me.  
  
Then Chloe happened. She loved me and Clark became jealous. I thought that he would never act on his feelings or at least realize he was just holding on to nothing. She loved me and I her, but I loved her more than I thought I would. I didn't realize how much until that day.  
  
It seemed like a good day when I first woke up. She was lying besides me, she was already awake and rubbing her stomach. I leaned over and kissed her good morning, then our twins.  
  
We chatted and made love (I never thought I would say that but it was that). She left to go talk to Clark about becoming the godfather to our children.  
  
So I sat there at the castle reading something when the phone rang.  
  
"Lex?" asked a scared Chloe.  
  
"Chloe, what's wrong?"  
  
"Clark, he's an alien or something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Listen, please trust me. He is an alien. You know when those meteors hit he was with them. He has all these powers like he can move really fast, his eyes shoot something, he can see through walls, he can stop large trains and buses. That's how come when you hit him he was fine, but your car looked like it was in a head on with a Mac truck. Then all those times he was sick was because of those green rocks and the red rocks make him nuts or something. I can't quite remember because he says he loves me. I don't know, but he was talking about how you don't love me, but I love you so much Lex!"  
  
"I love you too, Chloe I don't know why he told you that."  
  
"Wait you have to promise that you will not tell anyone that he is what he is nor will you try to do anything to him."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"No you better swear."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Swear on our children Lex."  
  
"Alright I swear on our children I will not expose nor harm Clark because of what he is."  
  
"Thank-you Lex, I love you so much. The weather is getting worse I am going to be home really soon."  
  
"Ok, I love."  
  
I never finished that because suddenly Chloe's scream of terror ripped through the phone and I listened to her moaning, glass breaking, and metal twisting.  
  
Then I heard someone say "No."  
  
It was barely a whisper, but I knew who it was.  
  
It was Clark. He was there. I didn't know how he was there, but he was there. I started screaming for Chloe to answer me, then I heard it. The sound of a baby crying, then distant emergency crews (the idiot who hit her actually called the cops), then my phone went dead.  
  
I ran out of my house and told Enrique to call Gabe Sullivan and meet me on Route 45. I arrived there at the scene at the exact same time as a Gabe. He got out of his car as I was getting out of mine.  
  
"Lex what is going on?"  
  
"Gabe, I was talking to Chloe on her cell."  
  
"She was in this accident?" he asked gesturing to the scene before him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh God," he said and ran up to the scene.  
  
Many of the EMS tried restraining him, but he broke through and I met up with him just as he was getting there. I had steeled myself for any type of scene, but the one that met me was incomprehensible.  
  
We both stood there watching as the one person- his daughter and my wife- who was most important to us lay there cut in half. Her blood and insides were everywhere; tears were running down my cheeks. But when I saw my daughter -his granddaughter- lying there, her head separate from her 8- month-old body, anger was starting to course through my body.  
  
Gabe put his head between his legs then threw up and was crying simultaneously. The sheriff came up behind me and tried pulling us both away.  
  
Gabe went willingly.  
  
"Who did this?"  
  
The man obviously had to know what I was going to do but he still told me.  
  
"Theo Donnelly."  
  
The sheriff looked at the crime scene and then looked at Gabe crying and me the heartless pariah bastard crying also. He had some sympathy for us.  
  
"It looks as if he might make bail, so he might be walking around Smallville tonight all alone about I'd say 9 pm."  
  
With that the deputy walked away.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The day that my wife was buried a body was found in the Metropolis dump. The unidentified man was tortured, eviscerated, and his head cut off. The police wrote it off as some devil cult type killing.  
  
I know the deputy had to see it; the national media was all over it and the horrors of cults. People would whisper whenever I walked around Smallville, everyone knew but no one said anything. That deputy never said anything to me just at my wife's funeral he gave his condolences.  
  
You have to love the vigilantly justice of that town.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
As soon as I met my son I knew I wouldn't be able to handle raising him. He had Chloe's eyes and I knew that I wouldn't be able to take it. Why I thought that Gabe could take it? Who knows?  
  
So I disappeared from Smallville and threw myself into the work world of Metropolis.  
  
My father, the bastard, who I hated for most of my life actually helped me well, helped me to become the bastard I am today.  
  
However I didn't completely abandon my son. I saw him many times but Gabe did all the work. He got help from almost everyone in Smallville. The story of how Chloe Sullivan-Luthor died was known and well everyone had some sympathy.  
  
Then six years later Gabe killed himself in the red Volkswagen.  
  
He killed me also.  
  
He was the last connection I had to Chloe. Lana and Pete knew her, but Gabe could almost remember everything she said and did.  
  
I did have my bodyguards who are all small blonde women and I know that Clark/Superman has figured it out why. And I know that if I look in his eyes I would see a pitying glance. But who is he to pity me? He saves a woman who is related to Chloe and has her exact personality and married her.  
  
It's pretty funny that Lois has no idea what happened to her cousin or uncle. Well not Chloe's exact personality, since Chloe would have figured out what happened to her relatives.  
  
I digress though.  
  
After his funeral I took my son to Metropolis and the press had a field day trying to figure out just where this mystery child came from. They knew he was from Smallville, but no one in the town would talk to the press.  
  
I developed a love for that place on how they protect their own.  
  
Still my son has turned out all right. Those six years with Gabe, Lana, and Pete helped him to experience love that I would not be able to give him. I should have probably left him with Pete and Lana they could have helped him, but he would have eight younger siblings.  
  
I owe them for finding those tapes and sending them to Gabriel he has my hair and build but he has her eyes. All I see is Chloe. I know that Clark told him why I couldn't look or really talk to him. I guess Gabriel hunted him down after seeing him on those movies and that one movie well, as Chloe would say:  
  
"Spectacular".  
  
But I lie here dying; waiting for the gas I created to kill Clark/Superman to kill me instead. I know I promised Chloe I would never harm nor reveal Clark's secret; I promised on my children. My daughter is dead. My son still lived. So I opted to not tell Clark's secret, but instead make Superman's life a living hell and destroy him at the same time. One part of the promise since one of my children died, which I have learned he could have prevented.  
  
Still, I think I earned heaven.  
  
Even though I am dying God, you know many of the reasons I have for my actions and you must admit some were justified and some were not. But if you send me to hell, it could be no worse than the time I spent on your green earth.  
  
You know that hell for me would be a world without Chloe. I have already lived that so don't you think I have bypassed hell? Probably even purgatory if you know Chloe like I do.  
  
You probably do; there'd have to be a newspaper up in heaven. "The Heavenly Times", or "The Daily Messenger", I don't know, but she probably set one up if there isn't one.  
  
Then as soon as the first issue was coming around she was knocking on your door for an interview and like everything else Chloe got what she wanted.  
  
Still you have to know Chloe and just imagine what it would be like without her for 20 years after only having her for one. You have to understand now why and who I am.  
  
You have to have some sympathy for the devil.  
  
*And if I had not used commas properly again I am really sorry. Also just one more chapter left then this it's bye-bye. (cheers are heard from all over the world) Hey no comments from the peanut gallery! But I will gladly take any comments, worshiping, and other ego inflating reviews. Criticism is also needed, the whole comma thing, see the first few chapters. 


	5. This Year Will Be Better Than the Last

Ok first thing first. SORRY! I know have not updated for oh several months but I swear I did type one out. Then my computer got infected and it was erased. So I started rewriting another one. Then my social life went all crazy, got stuck in New York after hitting a deer. Volunteered for some stuff and then was constantly working on my school newspaper. Since my school year finally ended I am now able to actually type. This is the final chapter hopefully you enjoy the ending. Don't own Smallville else every episode Lex, Clark or Pete would be forced to walk around shirtless for no rhyme or reason. Plus Pete wouldn't have left and got more air time.  
  
This Year Will Be Better Than the Last or Gabriel's Story  
  
There is something about rain that makes me calm. Standing in the middle of Metropolis in the rain waiting for someone is another thing. It is all because of my father, which is strange since Lex has been dead for over a year.  
I guess a normal child would still in some way be grieving the loss of their last parental figure, but I am not normal. I am a Luthor.  
There maybe a little part of me that misses Lex.  
Alright not really, Lex was a prick, but I have been told he wasn't always like this.  
I know it is true too.  
I have proof, of course it will never be seen by anyone other than me. I will probably watch it when it is late and I am trapped in the castle of my ancestors. I will watch it then when I am drunk, at night, storms; like some damn character from an Edgar Allen Poe tale.  
When I wonder why I did it, my reasoning will be that I was drunk. Or I will probably just blackout completely; either way is good. Still I have the memories of what I just saw and will probably haunt me, much like the most predominant memories of my childhood.  
The first one being Christmas and Lex came home for the holidays. It was Christmas Eve; Lex and my grandpa were talking. They were in the living room and Lex said that if my mother had not been killed and my sister decapitated, I would have died instead. One of the coroners had said that sometime after the last ultrasound my sister's umbilical cord was slowly wrapping around my neck and if my mother had gone through with the vaginal birth as she was planning, I would have been strangled. I would have died, but instead they did, I lived and heard this discussion. Lex asked my grandfather what he would have wanted to happen. I never found out what the answer was since I interrupted by asking for water.  
The second memory is when I was six years old, my maternal grandfather Gabriel Sullivan put on my jacket and told me I was a Sullivan. I only remember him, what he said to me and nothing more.  
He told me that anyone could tell I was Sullivan. I had the eyes. The same eyes as my mother and his father. He kissed me on my forehead and made sure I was ready for the storm outside. He took me over to Pete and Lana's house.  
I sat in the backseat and was scared of the large rumblings of the storm outside. He told me the angel's were bowling. That meant my mother right then was having a good time with some coke and nachos.  
At the Ross's, instead of saying see you later kiddo, he said good bye and asked if I remembered what he said. Even though he had dropped me off there he did not pick me up.  
My father, Lex had that honor.  
Lex came in like March. He was like a lamb when he arrived roaring like a lion when he left. Lex and Lana got into a fight. In the end, he grabbed me and we left the country house.  
As soon as we got in the limo a strange man started talking to me while Lex got on his cell phone and barked orders into it. All I heard was; "Damn it! Where is that account? Your grandfather Gabriel has died. That sonofabitch did what? I'll kill that asshole!"  
Get the picture? Being six years old I burst into tears. Lex, still barking into his cell phone tried wrapping his arm around me. He was not my grandpa, so I got out of his grip and tried to escape to as far away as possible; the drivers part of the limo. I looked up to see a woman who looked like my mother.  
"Get your ass back there!"  
That was definitely not my mother. When I sat down at the far end of the limo there was a handkerchief waiting for me.  
I still don't know who gave it to me.  
I did know at that moment that I was alone. I looked down the limo's long expanse and saw my father barking into a cell phone. The psychologist was also on his cell phone; the guy my father hired to help me through this difficult time didn't even want to comfort me.  
I knew I would become my father. I may have been a Sullivan but I was a Luthor after all.  
Later I rebelled like all good teenagers. I did things that my father's teen self would be shocked by. I became a Luthor in all terms; egotistical, greedy, a backstabber, and vindictive.  
In other words I wasn't winning youth of the year awards. Lionel my paternal grandfather was proud I heard.   
It wasn't until I was almost an adult did I get both a literal and mental kick in the ass.  
The literal kick came the morning I received the package. I was walking out of my limo when someone ran into me. Saying I responded badly is an understatement. I actually left them in tears. Turns out six-years-olds run in packs, because next thing in know there is a sharp pain in my ass. I turned around to see some girl had kicked my ass.  
She knew some colorful words that would make a sailor blush.  
"Mia! Remember we can't afford any more assault and battery charges!"  
The woman who spoke was a short woman with brown hair, hazel eyes and mocha skin. She looked at me, looked at the boy who was crying and the girl, who my driver was holding back with my brief case.  
"What happened here?"  
The boy tried answering, but was crying too hard. You would think at six daddy would have already had the "Big boys do not cry" talk with him.  
Instead the savage girl decided to answer.  
"Al accidentally ran into him. He got all big bad wolfy and started yelling at Al..."  
The girl then proceeded to show how good of a memory she had. If I were to quote myself word for word to what I said to a child, well, I would make my father seem like a saint.  
"Are you lying to me, Mia?"  
"No."  
She turned to my driver.  
"Could you watch the two of them for a moment please?"  
I thought maybe she was going to ask for my forgiveness. She must of known because her next statements obviously said otherwise.  
"I don't give a shit if you are a Luthor. Yes I know who the hell you are, but the fact is you just made a little kid cry. If you want to press charges, go ahead, I'm sure the judge would love to see you try to prosecute a six year old for kicking your narcissistic, spoiled ass."  
With that, she walked away the two kids following her.  
"Yeah, you jackass!"  
That was the little girl.  
It was a bit like having someone smack you upside the head with a two by four. You walk around dazed for a bit then when you realize what happened you get pissed. I got pissed and when I suddenly snapped on my father's lackey and almost snapped his neck, my father got involved.  
He pulled me in his office and slammed me down into a very misleading plush leather chair.  
"Do you want a drink?"  
"Yeah."  
I waited for him to get me one. He looked at me and cocked one of his eyebrows.  
"Get off your ass and get one."  
After getting acquainted with the bottle of Cognac my father finally talked to me.  
"So why are you pissed off that you feel the need to assault one of my assistant's?"  
"These evil kids pissed me off and their bitchy nanny didn't help matters."  
For the first time in my life I saw my father laugh. Not the artificially thing he did, when he was cozying up to a bimbo or business deal. A true laugh. I was shocked and would have probably inquired why, but his next statement threw me off balance.  
"Gabriel, you ran into a child then chewed the poor kid out. Then just because his sister decided to assault you and their aunt went into lioness role doesn't mean you should be seeking vengeance."  
"Wait how did you..."  
Of course he would know everything that happened. This was his building, his city and his son. So I decided to switch tactics.  
"How do you know they are related?"  
"The lowly woman who was so rude to you was Bruce Wayne's daughter and those wimpy and evil children were his grandchildren. She is currently brokering a deal with several of my competitors. I am trying to get on her good side and you may have destroyed it. Don't mess with them Gabriel. You will get burned."  
"By who?"  
"Either me or Wayne."  
Leaving my father's office I went to my penthouse annoyed and confused. I found a package from Pete and Lana sitting on my doorstep. I opened it to find more than a dozen tapes, a VCR and a note.  
  
Gabriel  
  
Some how we got these, but you should have them. Hope you get some insights to life.  
  
Pete, Lana, & Co.  
  
Looking at these prehistoric tapes that had weird titles like; Hounds of Baskerville, My Name is Brian Too!, Shenanigans, and Homer? Cartoon or Philosopher. I wondered how I could find insight into life with strangely titled home movies.  
So I put the first tape in titled "Another One Bites the Dust or Shaving Lessons", it was strangely enough my parents wedding and their wedding night/ honeymoon. I immediately sent that one to my father. The wedding was nice but the second part made me wish that my parents were virgins. I happened to watch it on accident, it was only for ten seconds; I am not Oedipus or anything. I could sympathize with the guy for ripping out his eyes.  
Watching all these videos I saw my parents dating, talking and laughing, my mom getting bigger and bigger carrying me and my sister. These videos reinforced the idea of my mother, the image I always had of her. However they also showed mom as stubborn, sarcastic, and a bit of a bitch. But she needed to be from what I saw of my father. Occasionally some of what is left of my father today would peak out. Then the bitch in my mother would come out to put him in his place, but mainly in the videos he had how should I put it, feelings, he was emotional; a human. They balanced one another. When one is taken away everything falls apart. Coming to that realization I popped in the next video. All of the videos contained my parents, Lana and Pete, and some guy named Clark.  
The last video "The Check-up" held a surprise of which I will forever remember. It was zoomed into something so much I could not tell what it was. Then I heard a voice I had not heard in 20 years.  
"Here we are at Chloe Sullivan-Luthor's almost final check up."  
My grandpa.  
The camera zoomed out to show my mother lying on a table in a doctor's office. Her large stomach exposed.  
"Get that camera off me, I look like a beached whale."  
"Well I have to say I have never seen a whale with blonde hair. Maybe we should call some tabloid and say Lex Luthor is married to a whale."  
"Dad."  
"Nope, keeping the camera on."  
The camera swung over to the sonogram screen showing my sister and me.  
"There is Lillian Pamela Luthor and Alexander Gabriel Luthor."  
"Dad, you know we want it to be Gabriel Alexander."  
"No, he should be named after his father."  
Background movement could be heard off camera. My father appeared in the shot. The camera was jostled for what I assume was a handshake and my father goes to my mother and kisses her without abandon.  
"Excuse me, I believe that is my daughter."  
"I know but she is also my wife," said my father.  
"True, but I am still her father."  
"Good point. Sorry for being late."  
"Don't worry we were just discussing names," said my mother.  
"It's still Gabriel Alexander and Lillian Pamela right?" said my father.  
"Lex, I think it should be Alexander Gabriel," said my grandfather.  
The debate continued on throughout the video even when the doctor walked in. Then they started discussing asking, the guy who was also in the videos, Clark Kent to be my godfather. My mother said she'd go talk to him in a few days then kicked both my grandfather and father out of the room as she got changed. Before he left though, my father kissed my mother.  
"Love you."  
Then to her stomach, "Love you two," he said.  
The lens cap went on. My grandfather must have thought he turned off the camera and never meant to capture this next moment.  
There was only black but I heard audio.  
"Gabe were still naming him Gabriel Alexander."  
"I know, I know, you two are too stubborn to oppose."  
"Me and Chloe stubborn? I never heard such a thing. Gabe, I don't know. I am worried about being a dad. What if my children become like all Luthors?"  
"What good business people?"  
"What if I make the same mistakes as my own father?"  
"I never made the same ones as my own father. I just made new ones and you will too."  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I am also waiting for waiting for the other shoe to drop."  
"Lex you need to be more optimistic, roll with the punches. Besides we're Sullivan's. We have the luck of the Irish on our side."  
"I'm a Luthor."  
"Bah humbug. You are a Sullivan. You married into us and since you decided to procreate with one of our women folk, you can never get rid of us."  
My father's laughter broke the silence following that statement.  
"I'll see you later Lex, take care of my daughter."  
"I will."  
There was a brief pause in which I heard quick movements, and then my grandfather spoke again.  
"I'm trying to hug you; not grab ass with you Lex."  
"Oh ok."  
"We hug in this family. Like I said, when you mate with one of our woman folk you are a part of us forever. Love you son."  
"Love you dad."  
The last part was whispered and I had to rewind the tape several times to find out what exactly was said. That was the last video I watched and the last video in the collection Two days later my mother and sister would be dead. For the second time that day I felt like I had been hit by a two by four. I went for a walk and ended up in some coffee house in the artist part of town. I knew someone was talking to me, but I didn't look up until they sat down across from me.  
It was the bitchy woman from earlier that day.  
"Hey, my name is Consuelo."  
"Gabriel."  
I later realized she probably knew this but didn't say anything. We instead shook hands she apologized for going all mother hen on me. Somehow I just started talking and she didn't stop listening until last call at four in the morning. The next morning we woke up fully clothed, had coffee, Lucky Charms and she talked. We had a date later that evening and we both talked.  
After three dates and Consuelo extending her stay for a week, the media caught a whiff and my father again called me into his office.  
"Bruce Wayne called me today."  
My father looked up at me, but never into my eyes.  
"He told me that if my son hurts his daughter in any manner then he would take action. I told him that if she hurts you I would take action."  
"Consuelo wouldn't hurt me."  
"She reminds me a lot of someone I used to know and that type of girl could hurt you."  
I didn't know if my father was trying to bait me or what. So for the first time in my life instead of assuming the worst and walking out in my normal passive aggressive manner I asked him.  
"What do you mean by that type of girl?"  
"I assumed you were more insightful after you got the package that Lana and Pete sent you. I'll see you later Gabriel."  
The second private meeting with my father in two weeks and again I was leaving his office confused and annoyed. So I went back to the videos.  
After one tape I knew what my father was referring to. Consuelo reminded him of my mother. My father knew something that day, which I did not even know, that if anything did happen to her, I could become him.  
A day later I got a call from one of my contacts. It turned out the guy, Clark Kent, in all the home videos lived in Metropolis. He was a reporter for the Daily Planet and partner to my mother's closing living relative; Lois Lane. I groaned I am glad my father never encouraged me to seek out my mom's cousin or even allowed for my past to seep out. So to Lois Lane I was just another spoiled rich kid to report if I overdosed the night before.  
In the end, Consuelo helped me. She said her dad and Clark Kent went back and were part of some league together. I think she said it was softball or basketball. She was talking really fast. So she set up a date where he was expecting to meet her, instead I showed up at the restaurant.  
Looking at the guy he almost looked exactly the same as he did in the videos. Except he wore glasses. Sitting down in front of the guy I wondered if he was all there. Since the first few moments he just sputtered and looked everywhere but at me. Finally he found the words he was looking for.  
"Why are you here?"  
"You were friends with my parents and I just wanted to find out a little bit more about them."  
"Like what?"  
"How did you meet them and so forth."  
For the next hour at lunch we discussed my parents how he meet them. I finally asked the one question I wanted the answer to.  
"Why are you not friends with my father or Pete and Lana anymore?"  
"Let's just say I didn't help your mother one time and they have never forgiven me."  
"That really doesn't help. Why do my father and Pete hate you so much?"  
"Wow, you really are like Chloe, just going for the jugular. It's just not the eyes."  
"What?"  
"Your eyes they are exactly like Chloe's. Did anyone ever tell you that?"  
"Yeah, once."  
"I can see why it would be so hard."  
"What?"  
"Nothing, listen I have to go. I have been gone longer than I told Lois I would be."  
The man got up exited the restaurant leaving me with the bill and a million new questions.   
Pete called me, congratulating me on the turn around in my life and donating the 20 million dollars in my mother's memory. He also said he was worried about my father getting into something else. I listened, agreed in the right places but was thinking; Oh more illegal activities what a shock!  
Two days later my father was found dead from exposure to a gas made from Kryptonite.  
My father's death was met with cheers, celebrations, children got their candy back, there were no more kitty drownings reported, drinks were on the house. Get the idea? I think the only people who were upset to see my father go were the investors who were worried that along with their money, the company would go under. With both my grandfather Lionel and father dead and my uncle Lucas down in Barbados drinking champagne from some bleached bimbo's navel, I was the great hope.  
So the majority of my father's wake I spent reassuring investors that everything was under control. The only people at the funeral who were not linked to business were I, Consuelo, Pete, and Lana. Clark Kent and Lois Lane were there actually covering the damn thing.  
I watched as Lana held back Pete from punching Clark while Clark had some lost little puppy dog look on his face. Clark left the wake after talking to me and Consuelo.  
"Gabriel, I just don't understand why my father respects that guy so much. It seems like he fell off the idiot tree and hit all the branches the whole way down," said Consuelo.  
"You have me smiling," I said.  
"You better not, Lois Lane might see that. I can already see the headline, 'Luthor heir cracks smile at father's wake; proves he knocked his father off.'"  
I started laughing.  
"Now she'll really write that article," I said.  
"Gabriel we need to talk," said a voice.  
I turned around to see Lana standing there some how looking both perky and mournful at the same time. She led me to a private room in the back where she started fidgeting and looking pained. The only way to describe it is a deer that looked like it was constipated.  
"I understand you went to see Clark awhile back."  
"Yes."  
"You wanted to know why we stopped talking right?"  
"Yes. I tried asking Clark, but he shut up."  
"That's surprising. Normally he likes getting up on his cross and talking about his martyrdom, but Lex and Pete would have also given you the propaganda version."  
"What?"  
"The reason Lex and Pete hate Clark is because he could have prevented your mother's death. Your mother, Gabriel, was an angel. She took me in, and she was my only family when I had none. One afternoon your mother went to go see Clark to ask him to be your godfather. He realized that he was losing her. So in a last ditch effort he told her that Lex never loved her and that he was an alien."  
"Sure Lana."  
"Gabriel believe me, Clark Kent is Superman. Well Chloe ran out of the barn and drove back to your house. On the way there he called your father and she told him. It was raining I was sleeping. Well that made her unable to see the drunk driver swerving towards her. The driver hit her head on... you know how it ends."  
"What does this have to do with Clark?"  
"He was following your mother and heard her tell Lex his secret. He saw the drunk driver and how it was going to his her. He could have stopped the driver but let the car hit her. He saw her go through the windshield and ran over in time to see you open your eyes and then he ran."  
"How do you know this? You can't know this. Only if you were there could you have known that."  
Lana went into her shirt and pulled out a necklace that had a single clear stone on it.  
"This is Kryptonite, Gabriel, I wore this throughout my life hoping that maybe it would kill me like my parents. It didn't instead I found out that when a person dreams if someone could, a person could access every memory, desire, secret hidden in their mind. That a person before they die has a few minutes of brain activity left, where in a sense they are still alive."  
The silence between us seemed to last an eternity while I let this sink in.  
"Gabriel the reason I can't hate Clark is because I know Chloe would not. One way or another she forgave. That was one of the reason's why I don't think she was destined to stay on this earth for long."  
I stood there for a few moments, Lana looked at me waiting for something. I instead walked away from Lana, not sure of what I was to do.   
Now a year later, I stand outside in a storm, when I feel a hand go into mine. I look into my wife's eyes, the woman who chewed me out. I look at my wife's barely round stomach. I feel like I can see my child staring out at me with its eyes.  
I walk into the Daily Planet building, I can do this, and I need to do this. I am a Luthor, but I am also a Sullivan.  
This year will be better than the last.  
  
It's done like OMG Becky! This took entirely too long and I am sorry. If you are confused by how Bruce Wayne has daughter named Consuelo well just accept it, I have a reason for naming her Consuelo but I can't remember why. So I will just say it was symbolic or something. Please review it helps me know what sucks and how to improve on my writing style. Please tell me! Thanks and have fun whatever you are doing!  
  
Please review! Click that little button come on everyone is doing it. Don't you want to?  
  
And now I am off to the next story that both muses are picking at me for. BTW this was dedicated to my beta who has probably suffered the most when it came to this story. Thank you Yo-yo, I will give you my first born.  
  
Now go review! Thanks!  
  
PeepsRfun2eat 


End file.
